It is known to provide a vehicle having apparatus arranged to identify target objects in front of or behind the vehicle and to activate automatically a braking system of the vehicle if the vehicle determines that collision with the object is imminent.
Such systems typically include radar or ultrasonic transmitter/receiver modules and employ the well-known doppler effect to determine a range R and rate of change of range (or ‘range rate’) R′ of the object from the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide improved apparatus to increase the likelihood that the apparatus will identify a target object that represents a collision risk.